The Survivor
by The Pleasure Principle
Summary: It's a story about a girl who went trough terrible things and who is fighting on her own. She was all alone but someday her life turns upside down. What happens when you find yourself in a strange place between strangers and you know they will never understand you completely. What happens when you find someone who was lost and finally you got a second chance to care about her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my very first CM story, I hope you will like it. :) I try to update the first chapter as soon as possible and you can tell if you wanna see more or not. :) So please give me some feedback! Anyways...thanks to read. :)**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

2 years ago...

Cold. It was always cold. Her hands were shaking because of the chilly air around her. Just a few feet. You are almost free...

She squeezed her sweaty fingers around the big metal knife. It was a very old knife; its wood coating almost fully worn out. She got the knife almost two weeks ago, but she had no reason to use it until now. As she crawled on the wet and muddy floor she hoped that he would notice her.

She realized it was not the thought of freedom that kept her alive but the thought of revenge. She wanted to use that knife; she wanted to use it badly. Her thoughts terrified her; which flashed around in her mind at night. She longed for the bloody revenge.

She closed her eyes; her breathing sped up as she got closer to the exit. She tasted blood in her mouth, but she was use to it. She just whipped away a drop from the corner of her mouth with the back of his dirty hand. Her ribs ached because of the kicks in the morning, every motion was a terrible pain but she can't stop. She has to keep going. This could be her last chance to escape.

She never thought of herself as a survivor; she probably isn't. If she was, she could have escaped a long time ago. She didn't even remember the day he brought her here. So many years without light or warmth. She wanted to warm up, just once at least. She dreamed about a huge, soft bed and warm blankets. She laughed. She is pathetic. That's her biggest wish? A _bed_?

She has to concentrate, she reminded herself. She stopped for a moment and leaned her forehead against the cold floor. She has to rest for a second. Her ribs hurt so much, it was almost unbearable. Some of them were probably cracked. Because of her heavy breath she came to the conclusion that one of them hurt her lung too. It doesn't matter. Finally, he left the door open. Finally, he made a mistake after all these years. She was happy to upset him that much in the afternoon.

She noticed some light, and the air became colder and clearer. She realized she was almost at the grid that was the exit of the channel. This channel was her only chance. He may have forgotten to lock her room, but he did lock the trap door. She remembered this tight channel, he made it; that was her punishment when she was little. He put her in the scary tunnel and blocked the entry when she cried too loudly. He just sat there and laughed while she screamed, cried and scratched the old wardrobe's back that was the blockade. Than once, when she got older she realized it has to be an exit. He caught her at the last moment. That was the last time he used the channel. Only the wardrobe reminded her of the hope for freedom.

She squeezed the knife even more as the memories came to her mind. With her other hand, she grabbed the mud and pulled herself toward the light faster. For the first time she felt scared. What if she really escapes? She knows nothing about the world. Where will she go? Where could she go? Suddenly a picture flashed in her mind. It was a picture of a nice, blonde haired girl. She was about 15-16 years old. She saw a necklace around her neck. It was a silver necklace with a beautiful butterfly pendant on it. Who was this girl? This was not the first time she thought of her. It was like a memory of picture. Maybe the girl was someone from her past?

She reached the exit. With the knife, she pried the grid opened and pushed it away. The heavy iron hit the ground with a dull thud. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself up. To her surprise it was easier than she thought it would be.

The night air almost made her drunk. She couldn't believe she was free. She did it. She escaped. She laid on the cold grass and inhaled each scent deeply. She almost forgot the little things; like the feeling of touching grass or the wind's caressing her face. A faint smile appeared on her lips. She was happy. She wanted to enjoy every second of her freedom

"Well, well, well. I think I should punish you again."

The girl's whole body numbed at the man's voice. She wouldn't back down. She squeezed the knife; her nails leaving red marks on her palm. She wouldn't go back. She'd rather die before being his prisoner anymore. She didn't look at the man; her face still against the wet grass. She gathered all the strength she had left. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her voice was husky and shaky.

It only took 30 seconds. Everything happened as she thought it would. The man grabbed her arm roughly to turn her over. He didn't except the cold knife that sank deep down to his chest without any hesitation. As soon as he let her arm go and collapsed, the girl got up and with her very last strength climbed toward the nearby road. She dragged her left leg and prayed for a car. She didn't dare to look up. She had no idea if the man was coming after her or was he laying on the ground, lifeless.

A grateful laugh escaped from between her lips when car lights appeared. The car stopped immediately; someone rushed to her and tried to pull her up.

"Oh my Gosh, what happened? Are you alright?" A teen girl cried out in a voice, as though she was in more pain than the girl kneeling on the ground. "What happened?" The teen repeated the question and finally managed to draw up the girl. "I was..." the girl started but just then she heard a tiny voice from the car.

"What happened, Tracy?" The girl lifted her head up and saw a little black girl with purple ribbons on her hair. When the little girl looked at her, she saw fear in her brown eyes, like she would be a monster from under her bed.

"Somebody hit me... I had an accident." She whispered powerlessly and closed her eyes. "Please... I need a doctor."

* * *

**Thanks Chiazu for the correction. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is finally. please, please tell me what do you think! Should I continue or not? Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Now...

"Which Unit does he serve?" Morgan finally could managed to take some time for his morning black coffee. The team was on their way to New York. Another case, another sleepless night. That's how the things work. Blake turned a page of the case file in her hand before she spoke, "None of them and she is a _girl_." She pushed the word like it would be a statement of feminism and Morgan's mistake was an offense against the women-power. Morgan just raised his eyebrow and looked at the woman through the warm steam that floated above the mug. His face showed a one word expression 'whatever'.

"She is an investigator?" JJ swallowed a yawn from the end of the question. Blake shook her head and sipped her coffee. "She's…non-professional." "So she is a civil?" Hotch looked at Blake curiously. Reid looked at the new team member with doubts. "Sorry but how can she be able to help us when she has no experience in profiling?" "I trust in her intuitions. Believe me, she is the one who we need."

"Victim?" Everybody turned toward Rossi who silently sat on his seat so far. Now there was a strange light in his eyes while his voice was firm, like he had known he is right.

"She's a survivor." Blake corrected him.

OooOOooo

"Don't you think you should have mentioned the fact that you have no idea about your little survivor's whereabouts? We're running out of time." Morgan tried to keep calm but it wasn't that easy.

"She has no phone, no permanent address or any kind of identity card. She is a real mudlark, she is a master of hiding." Blake and Morgan tried to find the girl so they went to almost every place what was popular for the homeless people in New York. "This kid had never has a home. Her life is full with traps. She just falls from one to another."

Morgan slowed down his steps and looked at Blake "So, what's the deal with this girl? What happened to her?"

"It's weird because we never talked about that. She never talked about herself. Everything what I know are only the result of my profiling." Blake silent for a while before she was spoke again. "Morgan, do you know what the Avenger means?"

"We call Avenger those former victims who are judging by themselves over causes what are similar to their own. If they lose the control they could become serial killers as well. It's dangerous if a victim becomes an avenger. You think this is what's happening with this girl?" Morgan didn't need an answer; he had already known he is right. They are here because of the girl for the first place, not because of the case. "You know that she's gonna get into it right? We are here because you afraid she already is an avenger. You hoped we're gonna find her and maybe you can help her, right?"

Before she could give any response, a little girl ran toward them. She was about 8 years old, she had long brown hair and she exactly looked like the girl whom they were looking for. "Kathy? Kathy Belle?" Blake stretched out her hand to stop the little girl so she ran right into the agent arms. "It's okay Kathy, we're gonna help you. You are in safe now." The girl hugged the woman and buried her face into her neck.

"How could you get out Kathy?" When Morgan asked her, the little girl glanced back so they could see a young woman run towards them just like Kathy before.

"That's her. Don't let her get away!"

Morgan nodded his head, his hand slipped on his gun instinctively. The girl suddenly turned her way and disappeared in an alley. Morgan saw like as a moment the girl looked at Kathy to make sure she is in safe before she run away. Morgan followed her; she was so fast he barely could catch her.

"FBI, stop!" Morgan shouted at her and pulled out his gun. The girl numbed and slowly faced with Morgan, his gun pointed right into her forehead. She was surprisingly calm against her situation; her face not even twitched. Now, Morgan could take a look on her. She wasn't as young as he had thought; she could be 24 or 25 years old. She was a woman not at all a kid as Blake spoke about her. Her hair was half-long and probably blond but it was dirty enough to look darker. She wore jeans, a stretched out gray T-shirt, a black sweater with hood and torn sneakers. It was like she had dressed from the trash. Probably that was the truth. Morgan tried to keep his glance on her face. He can't avoid the girl natural beauty. She had firm but not rough jaw, full lips, pink cheeks and the fiercest greenish eyes what he ever saw.

"Where is the man who kidnapped the girl?" Finally he spoke loudly when the silence was enough. The girl didn't answer just tightened her jaw. "I asked…"

"Put down that damn gun you son of a bitch I did nothing wrong!" The girl almost growled at him like an angry cat.

"We will see." Morgan pulled out the handcuffs and walked toward the girl with the gun pointed at her all the way. He barely approached her and took her hand, the girl with a perfect move knocked him down not care about the gun. When Morgan came back from his surprise, he faced with his own gun as the girl knelt on his chest with his gun on her hand.

"Agent Morgan, let me introduce Jasmine to you." Morgan closed his eyes and swallowed to the voice of Blake who had gain on them with the rescued girl. "Jazz, throw away the gun and get off of the agent. You are coming with us."

"Bullshit." Jasmine snorted scornfully but followed the commands and get off of Morgan after she put down the gun on the ground next to the agent's hip. "I did nothing wrong, I saved the girl, you have no right to this shit. Save your fuckery and leave me alone you damn bastard."

Morgan narrowed his eyes when the girl said her last sentences to him directly and took the handcuffs again.

"As I hear your education is still negligible." Jasmine growled for Blake's sarcastic comment and looked at Morgan who held the handcuffs to manacle her wrists.

"I did nothing you can't use those."

"You hit and hold a gun to a FBI agent. I will use these, believe me." Morgan's voice was harsh; he was upset that was hit by the girl and he let her take his gun. The girl willingly lifted her arms while her eyes throwing thunders. "I could hit you anytime; you're weak like a girl."

"Very mature…" Morgan buckled the handcuffs and nodded to Blake so she and the little girl headed toward the street. Morgan grabbed the girl's arm but she jerked away his rough touch. "I keep my eyes on you." Morgan took back a step and didn't touch the girl anymore. Jasmine nodded her head; her cocky style disappeared without a trace. She bent down her head and watched her dirty sneakers while they were walking. "How can you fighting this well? I think my face is swelling." Morgan carefully touched the bone under his left eye and hissed.

"I don't like the touching." Murmured the girl still didn't lift up her head. "I'm sorry." Morgan knew he should have control himself but he was so angry because of the happened. The girl suddenly stopped and looked up at the agent. "Great, you are a freaking profiler too." Morgan easily could hear the contempt in her voice. He didn't answer because it wasn't a question. "Do me a favor and don't analyze me."

"That's my job." Morgan watched the girl's face to read her emotions. He did exactly the opposite what the girl just asked from him. Jasmine snorted "I don't give a shit. You are useless. Your job is worth nothing." After her words, she sped up her footsteps and didn't speak again.

oooOOooo

"Morgan, take Jasmine to the interrogation room, write down everything about the criminal." Morgan nodded his head and opened the glass door for the girl. Blake and Kathy headed toward the other door where the parents and the reporters already waited for them with J.J. and Hotch. "I would be glad if you could act for your age finally and support the investigation, Jasmine." Jazz rolled her eyes and crossed the threshold. "Yes ma'am." Blake sighed tiredly "We just want to help."

Jasmine's eyes suddenly narrowed; she faced with Blake. "Twenty years ago I would have needed your help but since then I realized I'm on my own. So don't come with this shit because your words sound empty to me. Just a bunch of crap." "Take care of yourself kid." She winked at Kathy before she left the agent behind with angry footsteps. She not even recognized the young agent whom she almost drives up and who listened carefully so far.

"Reid, tell Rossi I'll start the investigation with the girl." Reid nodded his head but he kept his glance on the girl who stood by the investigator room door. It was clear she was there before. Reid watched as her shoulders sag tiredly, she buried her head into her palms. She looked down the handcuffs and Reid could tell she growled because after that she pulled apart her wrists a couple of times nervously.

"What happened to your face?" Reid lifted his eyebrow when he finally looked at the other man. Morgan just waved with his head toward the blond girl as an answer. Reid bit the corner of his lips but he can't control his smile. "Thanks for the compassion" Morgan said then left the young agent to begin his job finally.

oooOOooo

"It's not that difficult Jasmine; all you have to do is tell me where is the man who kidnapped Kathy?" Morgan questioning the girl for almost twenty minutes but she said nothing useful. Actually she said nothing, if the swears not count. Morgan growled angrily and hit the table with his fists. He knew exactly it's a mistake to lose his cool but he hated so much when someone prevent him to do his job.

"It's useless to abuse the table you bastard, I won't say anything!"

When Morgan calmed down again, sat on the seat in the other side and looked at the girl to do what she hates, analyze her. Jasmine not looked at him, she just watched the huge mirror on the opposite wall, although she knew exactly there are agents hiding behind the fake mirror.

"You are a terrible profiler." When she spoke her voice was emotionless like she doesn't would talk about herself but someone else. "You lock me in a small, dark room and browbeat me when it is obvious I am a victim of abusing. Even the local cops know it's the worst way and they have no fancy FBI badge in their vest pocket." Morgan knew very well, she is right and he also knew that this conversation also have heard by Rossi and Reid behind the glass. They could hear as a victim draw his attention about his mistake. He had to move on and pull himself together. He is the best after all. One of them at least…this girl won't humiliate him in front of his team members. "Jasmine, do you know what the Avenger is?"

Jasmine leaned down and shrugged indifferently. "Something has to do with comic books?" Morgan didn't lose his patience. "You have to tell me, where is the man."

"Why? Why does it matter where this animal is? All that matter is he can't hurt anyone again!" Jasmine snapped and, for the first time since she was in the room, looked into the agent eyes. Morgan could see all the anger, pain and fear in her eyes what he only saw in kids' eyes before. Maybe this girl is a woman in the outside but she is just as vulnerable and helpless as a child. He knew he managed to crack her shield a little. He lowered his voice and tried to sound as calming as it was possible. "Jasmine…we have to know what you did to him."

"I want another agent." Jasmine turned her head away again and ignored Morgan's glance. "I want a _woman_." She pushed the world firmly.

Morgan sighed and stood up. "Right now there is no…" he couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly the door opened and Reid stepped in with a mug of warm tea in his hand. "I take over from now, you could go." He said then looked at the girl who looked curious. "Sadly our female agents are busy but you could talk to me until someone freed, if you want of course. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. "

"I would love to shake your hand but…" Jasmine lifted up her handcuffs and shook her hands a little to draw his attention to her uncomfortable situation.

"Oh, my bad. Just wait a minute." Reid put down the cup and pulled out a key from his pocket. Jazz raised an eyebrow and watched as the young agent unlocked the handcuffs with clumsy motions. "Good cop, bad cop?" Reid smiled and took off the handcuffs. "Or the brain and the muscle."

Jasmine laughed on this statement loudly and looked at Morgan who stood in the door. "I see." Reid also looked at Morgan apologetically, he knew his statement was kind of defending but he has to create a bond with the girl. "Hotch is waiting for you."

Morgan took the door handle like he wouldn't know what to do and looked at the girl one last time before he left the room. Hotch waited for him behind the glass with folded arms. "What was that? This girl was locked up and abused probably for long months. You had to get closer to her. What is your explanation?"

"I've made a mistake I know but I could solve this, you didn't have to send Reid."

"That was his idea and I also think he could handle the situation. She got too close to you. You let her mess you up."

Morgan's jaw clenched, he calmed down himself. "You're wrong. She did nothing with me. I can do my job." Hotch looked at him calmly and explained what Morgan already had known "She made you lose your cool. She hinders to do your job." "Call Garcia and try to get know something about the girl. It won't be easy we know almost nothing. Maybe Reid will find out something."

Morgan looked through the glass, he felt a bit of anger what surprised him. He saw the girl was actually talking with Reid and looking at him. She was not watching the mirror silently like when he was there. He pulled out his phone from his pocket nervously and called Garcia.

oooOOooo

"You were five."

"Huh?" Jazz watched as Reid slowly slipped the mug to her on the table and waved to take it off.

"Before, when you were outside, you said you had needed our help twenty years ago. You could be 25, it means you were kidnapped when you were five if I am not mistaken." Jasmine nodded and lifted up the mug. It was deep blue with the FBI logo on it. Jazz grimaced for the sight of that.

"When you escaped?"

"How do you know I escaped?" The girl sipped the tea what was warm and sweet. She almost cried for the delicious warmth.

"You made it clear that you not trust in us so we didn't help you. So you should escape or your prisoner released you willingly. I don't believe this was what happened so I said you run away."

"Two years ago."

It was a long silence what Jasmine broke off. "It took 18 years for me to escape. I think it is understandable if I don't trust in the efficiency of the police." Reid cleared his throat to come back to his surprise. "Did you looking for your family after you release?"

"I have no family." Jazz's face was expressionless, she pulled her finger over the letters on the mug. F.B.I than back I.B.F and over.

"Everybody has a family, Jasmine. If you help us, we could find yours." Reid tried to use his most calming tone, like he would have talked to a child who went through a terrible trauma.

"My parents let me spend my life in a dirty cellar. They never were looking for me in the past 20 years." All of the accumulated anger could feel in the air but Jazz didn't lose her cool. Reid tried to catch up her gaze but it was a hard job.

"They probably thought they lost you. The kidnappers almost never keep their victims this long. At the age of 23 you were a mature so long. Most kidnappers change their kid at the age around 10-13, depends on the puberty…" It looked like Jasmine got tired of Reid's explanation because she interrupted him. "Thanks doc. I know exactly my case is kind of…unique. Maybe I live in a street but I know things."

Jazz looked into the brown eyes and Reid felt a little awkward for a quick moment. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Jazz slowly nodded her head. "I know.""But still, that animal was everything but special."

"I wouldn't say he is special but the fact he insisted to you for all those years…" Jasmine laughed dryly and interrupted him again. "He didn't insisted to me, I insisted to him. That was my fault to live with him this long." Jasmine looked down at her tea and watched as the warm liquid waved pleasantly in the mug. Her fingertips nervously tapped the porcelain. Reid realized, she didn't look at the mirror since he is here. It was like she forgot where is she and Reid would be someone whom she trust at least a bit. Jasmine sipped the tea one more time and put down the mug. With her right hand was still on the warm cup when her left hand rested on the table.

"You can talk Jasmine." Reid looked down her shaking free hand and slowly caressed it with a soft almost unnoticeable move. It was a risky move but a successful one because Jasmine didn't pull away her hand, moreover she started to talk. "When I was around 12, I became a woman…" she laughed dryly, Reid smiled and put his hand on hers so this way it covered it perfectly. He never got this close to a victim before but he felt that's the only way to make her speak. "He came to me in the next day and says he doesn't want me anymore and I have to leave. I didn't know first he wanna kill me, I thought he is going to release me. I was 5 when he took me away from my family… I know nothing about the world and I'm scared of what to do…where to go. This place was the only one what I know so I cried to I wanna stay and I don't wanna go." Jasmine cleared her throat, Reid's hand was still on hers, their skin barely touched but Reid felt the trembling stopped. "He took out a picture from his pocket. It was a little girl on it. She was around 6. He said she is the new me. I was 12 and the little girl was 6. I realized I have to stay. I can't go. I can't let him to hurt that girl, I was the bigger. I realized what he did to me was bad. Very-very bad and I knew he would do the same with her. Then I saw the knife… It was in his left pocket. I grabbed it at a glance and stabbed him on the thigh. That was the first time when I attacked him. He threw me against the wall and I collapsed. When I opened my eyes I felt terrible pain. My whole body hurt. That sick animal hit and kicked my whole body while I was unconscious. I couldn't lift up my head; my eyes were like two baseball ball. I remember his maniac eyes and what he said. He said, "'Thank you, this is better than what I wanted to do with that girl.'"

Reid unwillingly squeezed her hand, Jazz smiled and looked at the man with tearless eyes. "That was my fault he never become a serial killer. That's why you never heard about him. "

"You sacrificed yourself for the little girl." Reid pointed the obvious because he was sure the girl doesn't know how brave she is. "Wow. It sounds like I would be a hero." The girl joked and pulled away her hand to take the cup with it.

"You are a hero Jasmine." Reid said her name as much as he could to show her he cares about her. He took a little pause before he asked the question. "How did you get out?"

"Are you curious I would've killed him. You think I am an Avenger."

"Do you still know what the Avenger is?" Reid raised an eyebrow. "As I said, I know things. Besides I read some book by Rossi something."

"It's David. By the way he is also here if you would like to talk with him instead." Jasmine shook her head and smiled at the agent. "No. Your company is quite good for me."

Reid felt the strange awkwardness again what he used to feel besides women. He remembered himself he is an agent here for the first place. "How did you get out?" He repeated his question. "Answer me please."

"No matter how kind you are doc, I don't forget why I am here and with what do you accuse me." Reid for a moment sink down in his thoughts than suddenly leaned closer to the girl and lowered his voice. "Listen to me Jasmine, you will no harm, I promise this. You won't go to the jail. It doesn't matter what you did in the past we won't judge you just tell me you kill him or not. It was a self-defense. I promise you won't hurt. But I have to know what you did."

Jasmine nervously chewed her bottom lip but finally sighed and looked at Reid helplessly she was so confused she didn't know Reid is telling to truth or he just trick her. "You can trust me, Jasmine." Reid said calmly when he felt the girl's uncertainty. "I…" she started in a husky tone but then the door suddenly flew open and Morgan stepped inside with a serious expression on his face. "Reid. Can you come outside for a minute?" Reid cleared his throat and followed him outside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Morgan snapped nervously "You can't promise her things what you can't keep!"

"This is an old interrogation technique. I have to earn her trust to get the truth. I don't understand why I have to explain it to you." Reid nervously played with his tie like he just adjusted it but Morgan didn't miss the move. "C'mon Reid, I saw your body language. It was more than simple work. You meant every word what you said. If our suspicion will confirm, this girl is a serial killer. It will be better to her if they locked her up before she completely loses control. I don't like it either but I do my job."

"Then why did you come in just right before she could tell what she did? If you didn't come, we would have a statement and you could gladly lock her in a jail. Your timing was surprisingly perfect." This time Morgan stayed in silence awkwardly. "Where is Rossi?" as the question left Reid's lips they saw JJ and Hotch with Blake coming to them.

"Morgan, you and Blake go and find Jasmine's 'home' and look around." Hotch started to allocate the commands. "Reid, Rossi is waiting for you. Call Garcia and say everything you found out about her. Try to learn everything about the girl. You won't talk with her from now only do the background work." Reid and Morgan looked at each other confused. Finally Morgan was the one who spoke. "You are saying you take off us of the case?"

"If we wouldn't need you I would send you home now. I wouldn't even allow you to take a look on her files." Hotch looked at the two agent severely, it was clear he is not satisfied about the way they did their job in this case so far. "Listen Hotch…" Hotch interrupted Morgan before he could say anything "This girl has too much effect on you and it's not good for the investigation. I don't care about any excuse. JJ will finish this investigation and you to go and do what I said."

Morgan's face twitched for the suppressed emotions and the words what he not said. He looked at Reid to see he feels the same, but he was calm. Morgan wouldn't surprise that he just nodded amenable and gone to find Rossi.

oooOOooo

Morgan and Blake walked on the streets again with a photo of Jasmine and hoped someone knows her. "Hey, man. Did you see this girl somewhere?" Morgan stepped to a black homeless man who was in his middle ages. Morgan could say he got shot by some hard drugs. "Are you looking for the Princess?" The man laughed huskily, he rolled the picture between his dirty fingers like it would be a precious treasure. "Delicious thing… She would have a good future in the street."

"Just answer the question." Morgan's hand slipped on the handcuff unwillingly from the man's words.

"She is hanging around there. Her crib is in the end of the street. She thinks too much of herself. I offered her a job, you know? Good place, moneyed dudes with the body of hers she could earn a lot of money, I would protect her. All I asked for her to the first round is always mine. You know old man not dead man…So this little whore totally flipped out and sent me to the hell. She hit me man, what kind of world is this huh? Believe me, one day I will catch her and give her what the little bitch needs. I will give her man, she will regret forever that she rejected me." The man laughed again, his yellow teeth exploded as he bent down his hand. He has not much time to laugh because suddenly his face met with a strong fist and he lost his balance.

"You son of a bitch!" Morgan quickly clicked the handcuffs on his wrists and pulled him up. "I did nothing. You have no right to treat me like that!" The man tried to escape but Morgan held him strongly. "You just confessed you are a pimp and a rapist. Besides I'm sure you are a dealer too."

"We are the same brother. You know how hard the life is on the streets. I just try to stay alive. Is this a sin?"

"We have nothing in common. And now show us the girl's place."

"What is so special in this slut?"

Morgan pushed the man toward and squeezed his wrists strongly. "I suggest you to shut up and show us the way." The man stopped and faced with Morgan. A sardonic grin appeared on his lips. "You also wanna get her, huh? You long for her sweet untouched pussy…" Morgan let the man, his face darkened for anger. Before he could hit, Blake called him up firmly. "Agent Morgan." Morgan clenched his jaw and stepped back a step. Blake took the man's hands and handcuffed him to a lamp-post. "I think we don't need you hector. You should wait here for the cops."

"You have to control yourself Morgan. This is not the first time when you lost your control." Morgan knew that Blake has right and he tries to control himself but this things really put him on the edge. "I don't understand why these jerks are free when the others like Jasmine spend their time in the investigator room."

Blake smiled "You like the girl. Good." Before Morgan could say anything Blake suddenly stopped. "I think we find it."

It was a typical abandoned place for young homeless people whom used to stay places like this for a couple of weeks. Blake and Morgan opened the rusty door, stepped over a few debris and opened the first door. "There is a lock on the door." Morgan said and analyzed the little bolt on the wooden door. "It works. I see she uses it."

"So she is afraid. It's understandable." Blake nodded her head and looked around the room. "Looks like she lives here for a while." If she didn't know Jazz, she would be surprised for the sight. The dirty walls were covered by lost children cases, photos and newspaper pages.

"She is an obsessed." Morgan said and Blake nodded. "We knew this already. Let's find something personal."

Morgan stood by a metal bucket what stood in the corner. There were some little pieces of soaps, two dirty sponges, a torn towel and some almost empty tooth paste tubes next to the bucket disposed nicely. "She tries to keeps herself clean. She shows she is not like the others."

"How she get water? I don't believe there is water here." Morgan answered the questing with pointed to the other corner where many plastic bottles stood. "From public taps. It looks like she doesn't stole. Look at the tooth paste…they are almost empty. She probably took them from the trash." Morgan continued his road toward the 'bed' witch was made up by some old, dusty blanket. Beside the bed there was a broken vase on an upside-down bucket beside the bucket there was a little box. "This is her home. She tries to make it comfortable. She probably lives here since she's free."

"What she keeps in that?" Blake lifted up the little wooden box and opened it. "Butterflies?" The box was full with different stuffs what formed butterflies. There were hair-slide, stickers, magnets, glass figurine and other things. One thing was common in them, the butterfly. "What she has to do with it? Why she needed this?"

"Maybe she collects them to someone. Otherwise these stickers would be on the wall like those." Morgan pointed on some flower on the wall above the bed. "You probably right. But she collects them to whom? Maybe to the kids?"

"I don't think so. There was no butterfly with Kathy. There were butterflies with the other kids?" Blake shook her head and lifted up the bucket a little. "Morgan, look at this!" she pulled out at least 15 booklet from under the dusty bucket. "She torn out the used pages. This is her investigation." Blake paged the through, every book was full with writing except one. Morgan took the almost empty one and opened it. "Memories." He read the title. "She wrote down what she remembers." He read the barely two pages what Jasmine wrote and pulled out his phone. "We could do something with this. I call Garcia."

***Ask me anything my good Lord.***

"I got some new data for you baby girl."

***My magic fingers excitedly waiting to help you.***

"Hm, Garcia I would be glad anytime if your fingers would help me."

***Nasty boy…Okay tell me what you got.***

"First of all, her name is Jasmine. She was born in 1987 somewhere around November. She was five when she had kidnapped. She lived in a little town. Some information about her house…big house with garden, a tree with swing and a dog. She remembers a soccer match. Maybe someone from her family played?"

***I need more, baby. Five years old girls , born in 1987, October…November…December…Jasmine. I got nothing. There's no missing kid named Jasmine. You're sure that's her real name?***

"That's the only one she got." Morgan paged the book and tried to find something more. Suddenly he ran into a pencil drawing. It was a portrait of a teen girl with a butterfly pendant on her necklace. The drawing was so beautiful and professional like a photo. It was impossible Jasmine drew it only from memory. "Maybe she has a sibling …an elder sister."

***Sorry chocolate boy, still nothing. I searched every missing five years old kids in a whole year 1992 but she is not there.***

"C'mon baby I know you can do this. Try something else. You are my Goddess please show me what you are capable of."

***Maybe I can try the accidents. Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine…1992…November 1987…bingo! I found her. Her whole name is…Oh My Freaking God and sorry for my language but you won't believe this.***

"What you found out? Please mama stop with the teasing I'm ready to explode."

***Alright my love you have to sit down for this. Our little birdie's name is Jasmine Jareau. You can guess who is her elder sister…***

Morgan looked down the drawing again; the firm collarbones, the light hair, big round eyes and the butterflies…J.J has a sister.

* * *

_**What do you think about Jasmine? How will J.J react when she finds out she is her sister? **_

**Thank you Chiazu for the correction!**


End file.
